tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Have a Race
Let's Have a Race is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Thomas and Bertie's first race. It uses elements of Bertie's theme. It aired on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Paint the Town Red in 1996 in the US. Lyrics :A lesson that's worth learning :One you never should forget :Is the art of friendly rivalry :It's not always about winning :You must learn that from the start :Enjoy yourself remember :What counts is taking part CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Thomas challenged Bertie :To a friendly race one day :The driver said get ready :But be careful on the way :The friends lined up together :Enjoying the fun :The stationmaster called out :Are you ready to begin CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Bertie bus was winning :He sped along the way :Thomas tried so hard :To catch up on the way :Eventually he passed him :And Bertie had to say :To pass you on that hill Thomas :I'd need wings like an aeroplane CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :Ready, set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race :Let's have a race :Right now Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Oliver * Stepney * Daisy * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * George * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Mrs. Kyndley * The Storyteller Episodes *Thomas' Train *Thomas and the Trucks *Thomas and the Guard *Thomas and Bertie *Thomas, Percy and the Coal *Bertie's Chase *Better Late Than Never *Percy's Promise *Thomas Gets Bumped *Trust Thomas *Mavis *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party *Oliver Owns Up *Bulgy *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Special Funnel *Steam Roller *Thomas and Stepney *Train Stops Play *Bowled Out *Bulls Eyes *Mind that Bike Deleted and Extended Scenes * Oliver Owns Up - The opening shot of Duck and Oliver has been extended. * Bowled Out - An extended scene of the engines at Crovan's Gate. * Thomas Gets Bumped: ** The end shot of Thomas arriving at Ffarquhar has been extended. ** The shot of Thomas chuffing before his derailment has been extended. ** When Thomas goes past a station, the shot has been extended. ** A deleted scene shows Bertie driving through a path while going past a lamp. ** A wide shot of the stationmaster on the platform. ** A deleted scene shows Bertie driving past a signal before arriving at Ffarquhar. * Trust Thomas: ** An extended shot of Thomas following the camera after saying hello to the cows. ** An extended shot of Bertie driving on the rough road before he meets up with Thomas. * Thomas, Percy and the Coal - A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel passing the watermill. * Thomas and the Guard - A deleted scene shows Thomas stopping at a signal, although part of it has been reversed. This is evident when it is shown for the second time, as Thomas' steam goes back into him. * Thomas and Bertie: ** A deleted scene shows Thomas head-to-head with Bertie while both pass a signal. ** An alternate shot of Bertie driving away after his red light turns green, with a larger shot showing both the rail and road bridges. * Unknown - Deleted scenes from the first season of Thomas running on Toby's Old Tramway. Trivia * When the song aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Paint the Town Red, the third verse & chorus were skipped. * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. * Keiko Toda sang the Japanese version of the song. * An instrumental version can be heard on the Japanese VHS Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.3. * An instrumental version can be heard in the UK version of the seventh season episode Three Cheers for Thomas. * During the shot of Thomas passing through Elsbridge from Thomas and the Trucks, the hand that can be briefly seen in the upper right-hand corner seems to have been digitally erased. Goofs * Before the stop light changes, Thomas is seen stopped at the signal. This footage is rewound, as smoke is returning to Thomas. * The lyrics say that Thomas challenged Bertie, but in the episode, Bertie challenged Thomas. * When Thomas passes through the Goods Station the end of the set is visible. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Gallery File:Let'sHaveaRaceUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment7.jpg|Singalong with Thomas Title Introduction File:Let'sHaveaRaceJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:OliverOwnsUp1.png File:OliverOwnsUp2.png File:TrainStopsPlay2.png File:BullsEyes44.png|Daisy and Champion File:SteamRoller58.jpg File:SteamRoller31.png File:SteamRoller30.png File:BowledOut53.png File:ThomasgetsBumped10.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped65.png File:ThomasGetsBumped66.png File:ThomasGetsBumped67.png File:ThomasandBertie51.png File:ThomasGetsBumped54(OriginalShot).png File:ThomasGetsBumped40.png File:ThomasGetsBumped99.jpg File:MindthatBike3.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.png File:ThomasgetsBumped11.jpg|Note the end of the set at the top File:ThomasGetsBumped5.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure2.png File:ComefortheRide6.jpg File:TrustThomas4.png File:ComefortheRide5.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped5.jpg File:TrustThomas3.png File:BetterLateThanNever27.png File:ThomasGetsBumped20.png File:Bertie'sChase12.png File:ThomasandBertie4.png File:ThomasandBertie8.png File:ThomasandBertie2.png File:ThomasgetsBumped9.jpg|The guard File:ThomasGetsBumped21.png File:ThomasandBertie1.png File:ThomasandBertie52.png File:ThomasandtheGuard5.png File:ThomasandBertie4.jpg File:ThomasandBertie40.png File:MindthatBike1.png File:MindthatBike2.png File:ThomasandBertie44.png File:Let'sHaveaRace.png File:Mavis19.png File:Percy'sPromise6.png File:TrustThomas9.png File:ThomasandtheGuardDeletedScene.png File:ThomasandBertie36.png File:ThomasandBertie37.png File:ThomasAndStepney32.png File:ThomasAndStepney33.png File:ThomasandBertie39.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal64.png File:ThomasandBertie42.png File:SpecialFunnel32.png File:TrainStopsPlay49.png File:ThomasandBertie43.png File:Percy'sPromise8.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks39.png File:ThomasgetsBumped51.jpg File:ThomasandBertie44.png File:Thomas'Train37(OriginalShot).png|Thomas' whistle File:ThomasGetsBumped67.png File:ThomasandBertie46.png File:ThomasandBertie47.png|Thomas and Bertie Song File:Let's Have a Race - Music Video Category:Songs